Along with the rapid increase in processor speeds, memory size, and disk capacity in commonly available personal computers ("PCs"), the types and capabilities of standard input/output devices included in PCs have also begun to increase. In particular, PCs are currently routinely sold with a microphone and audio speakers along with the software and hardware components required to capture sound through the microphone and store the captured sound in data files on a magnetic disk. The PC user can purchase any number of software packages that allow the user to edit and play back the recorded sound through the audio speakers.
Electronic home security systems have been sold in the consumer market for many years. These home security systems normally include a variety of sensors, including photo detectors, motion detectors, and sound detectors, along with a microprocessor and driving programs that coordinate monitoring of the sensors that analyze data collected through monitoring of sensors to detect suspicious or uncharacteristic events, and that can effect certain remedial actions in response to detected events. These home security systems are often expensive, and require extensive installation procedures, particularly of the sensing devices.